Shimajiro Sprays Amos with some Crybaby Gas/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Cochrane-A. Plot After getting a detention slip for being late to class, Shimajiro decides to spray crybaby gas at Amos, causing him to cry and sob. As a result, he gets grounded by his parents. Cast *Tween Girl as Shimajiro. *Kayla as Mrs Shimano. *Brian as Mr Shimano. *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos. *Eric as Rocking Ralph and Victor. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Simon as Hugo. *Ivy as June. *Young Guy as Derek Vons and Henry. Transcript Shimajiro: I cannot believe Amos gave me a detention slip for being late to class! I know, I'm going to spray some crybaby gas at him for revenge! (Shimajiro puts on his gas mask and gets the crybaby gas spray bottle out and spray the entire hallway at full blast) was happily cleaning up the school cafeferia. Amos: I'm done from cleaning up the Cafeteria. (Amos goes to the hallway and his eyes begin to water from the gas) Amos: Hey. What was going sniffles on? Why do my eyes feel watery? Shimajiro: Take that, Amos! That's what you get for giving me detention slips for being late. Now i better get out of here because this is about to get ugly. (Shimajiro runs away to go home as Amos begins crying and sobbing extremely hard) Amos: (in Kidaroo voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! (Cut to Shimajiro in the living room with Mr Shimano) Mr Shimano: Let's watch the news. Ralph: We are entering this program with this news flash. A 10 year old tiger called Shimajiro sprayed some crybaby gas at Amos. Henry: This is one of the ten worst things that happened at our school! Hans: I saw Amos' brothers Misael and Michael being hurt bad. i cannot believe they cannot walk for a few days! Thanks to you Shimajiro, Misael and Michael need bandages for a few days because of you! June: Shimajiro, i hope you get grounded by your parents. You do not deserve to be in our school anymore! It was your fault! Everyone hates you. Derek: I saw Roxy being carried to the hospital after Amos cried and sobbed extremely mega harder and attacked her with tears! Shimajiro, this is your fault! Hugo: Shimajiro, i have to tell you something! Principal Gerald was teaching me how to do chemistry and i saw Amos' tears near the classroom and Billy got hurt! Everyone hates you. Victor: Shimajiro, you should be in trouble. So get grounded by your parents. Ralph: That was the news we have. And now back to the program. back to the living room Mr Shimano: HONEY, GET OVER HERE AND SEE WHAT OUR SON DID!! Shimano walks to Mr Shimano Mrs Shimano: What is it, honey? Mr Shimano: Our son sprayed some crybaby gas at Amos! Mrs Shimano: What? He was going to be grounded. Thank you for telling me. Mr Shimano: SHIMAJIRO, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SPRAYED SOME CRYBABY GAS AT AMOS!! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!! AND BECAUSE OF THIS, I WILL GET KAYLA AND AMOS TO DIVORCE!! Mrs Shimano: You need to be sorry for what you did to Amos. Mr Shimano: I agree with your mother! You are grounded until Ralph's 14th birthday! Go to your room right now while i order some Hey Arnold, Rugrats, Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Darkwing Duck, Ducktales, and Johnny Test DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. And also, no childish shows and old school prime time shows for you. Shimajiro: (in Johnny Test's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A Category:Shimajiro's grounded days